Satin and Secrets
by darkrose01
Summary: A woman awakes in a hospital with no memories. When she finds out that her life is composed of sex, sin, and secrets and that someone wants to punish her, will she be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to a world of mystery, romance, and lies. No one is who they seem, and the truth remains unseen. Whose only wish is to hear your blood curdling scream?

 **Secrets and Satin**

 _Chapter 1_

" _I've been out on that open road_

 _You can be my full time, daddy, white and gold"_

He was staring at her in a way that made her uncomfortable.

She narrowed her blue eyes into slits at him, feisty as always.

He smiled at her, a genuine and disarming smile, and the arrow tattoo on his honeydew skin seeming to lift at the edges as well.

He was a tall man, lean and muscular. He was not buff per say but he also was not skinny by any means.

In a past life maybe she would have found him attractive and pursued him.

But in this life?

She loathed him.

The silence was unnerving to him. This in turn made his smile seem ungenuine and that in turn made her raise her defenses.

Finally, he broke the silence.

"Katara, do you remember anything?" He asked, adjusting one leg thrown gracefully over the other.

His gray eyes pierced her.

No matter how many times he asked her that, the answer was always the same.

Katara laughed, a belly slapping laugh, and tossed her pretty little head back in amusement.

The psychiatrist's stormy eyes trailed to her slender and swan like neck and then to her hand as she went to flip her hair out of her eyes.

But there was no hair there. The hospital had shaved it off.

The sparkle that emerged in her eyes from laughter vanished as both of their eyes focused on her hand that had been trying to flip invisible hair.

"My hair was always my favorite thing about myself." Katara confessed quietly, more to herself than to the psychiatrist.

He nodded, sympathy and desire running rampant in his young eyes.

Katara, always observant, noticed this and focused elsewhere.

HIPPA would be furious if she didn't.

Her psychiatrist cleared his throat and scribbled something on his notepad.

He followed the traditional practices for sure.

Katara crossed her arms over her full chest that the hospital gown struggled to conceal.

The mental doctor's eyes flickered there and she raised an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Well well Dr. Aang! I guess I should request a new psychiatrist before you get your license stripped." Katara quipped.

Dr. Aang stammered and stuttered before childishly lifting his notepad up to cover his rosy cheeks.

Katara laughed and moved to stand.

"WAIT!" Dr. Aang called out.

Katara froze, her back to the doctor.

She was grateful someone had brought shorts for her to wear under the garment.

This pervy psychiatrist definitely would have snuck a peek.

Well she could not call him a pervert, that wasn't fair. The kid had graduated with a medical degree when he was 18 years old, and now at just 21, he was a licensed psychiatrist at one of the most successful hospitals in the United States and the World.

She was two years his senior. And she was exotic. Caramel skin baked from the Alaskan environment. Round eyes the color of the ocean. A voluptuous hour glass figure. Legs that went on for days. Pouty lips that people would pay for. Muscles well defined and refined. Long chocolate tresses used to be another bullet on her "confident" list but that was gone. Replaced by a bald head with fuzzy brown hair, she thought she looked like a damn peach.

On top of that, she could not remember a damn thing about herself or that night or any circumstance around it.

She didn't even know who she was so how could he care about her as much as he seemed to?

"Katara!" Dr. Aang called out, and Katara snapped out of her trance and faced the doctor.

"Let's try an exercise." He said, professional like he was the first day she had come in.

She had only been there a couple of days. She had been found unconscious and with none of her belongings.

No phone. No purse. No driver's license.

She would have been a Jane Doe.

But she had remembered her name.

Katara sat down, silent, as snarky as she was, she was desperate for some answers.

She WANTED to remember.

She had to have a life somewhere.

A job.

A family.

She wanted it back.

"I want you to focus on the sound of my voice and close your eyes. Focus on the words I'm saying, and imagine them in your mind. And I want you to think. Think long and hard about yourself and who you are. Maybe you'll recall something.

Listen to my words.

.Katara

.Katara.

.Katara."

Katara thought it was foolery, but she let the words sink in and suddenly she was… she was…

There?

The first thought she remembered ever having was a simple one.

Her head was pounding.

It was kind of head pain that resonated in her skull, bouncing from her neck, temples, and forehead.

She blinked open her blue eyes and even the dim lights blinded her temporarily, making her forehead pulse in pain.

When she felt able to, she wrenched her eyes open.

The pain was unbearable.

Katara groaned and rolled over and realized she was in a plush California king bed, it was in shades of gold and crisp white. The rest of the room was decorated that way as well.

She knew she had gotten what she wanted.

Footsteps approached and Katara groaned as the door swung open on rusty hinges.

A man laughed hoarsely, deep and rich.

Katara leaned up and observed him.

He was naked, and a piece of straw dangled from his mouth and something else dangled in nether regions.

He handed her some pills and a cup of water.

"Thank Jet." She smiled, playing the helpless heroine that men tended to enjoy.

He smiled at her, pulled in by her deceit and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She slid back quickly.

She had rules and she knew it.

The image dissolved and Katara opened her eyes in confusion.

When she relayed the dream to Dr. Aang, he nodded as if it was his genius evil plan.

Katara knew what the dream meant and she felt sick to her.

She thought she had had a family to get back to.

Not clients.

Embarrassed, she shot to her feet and stormed out, despite Aang's claims and she crawled back into the bed of her private hospital room and cried herself to sleep.

"Please don't make me!" Katara begged.

Her voice cracked and her hands shook.

She stood in the darkness alone.

Holding a loaded gun.

"PLEASE!" Katara begged,

Then a shot rang out.

Katara awoke with a gasp, grasping at her

chest as if she could grab her own heart and slow it down.

Had she… murdered someone?

A/N: Slow, I know but thank you so much for reading! It will pick up!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! The romances here will be many and varied and you all will get the choice as for who Katara ends up with. Y'all mean the World to me and y'all are the best! Enjoy!

 **Secrets and Satin**

 _Chapter 2_

" _Singing blues has been getting old_

 _You can be my full time, baby_

 _Hot or cold"_

 _Katara tapped the mic. The microphone was from what appeared to be the nineteen hundreds and the crowd went wild as the mic echoed and all eyes in the room turned to her._

 _Hundreds of men, and women servers clad in Japanese style maid costumes, paraded around. Katara had been to millions of these things, the dark underworld of men's wealth._

 _She needed the money. She knew what she had to do._

 _She closed her big blue eyes and swayed her hips from side to side as she sang her heart out._

 _Her voice was smooth like butter, strong and suave. Her range was dangerous impressive, and as she belted out a spot on high note and proceeded into whistle notes, the crowd went insane._

 _When Katara was finally done, she finally opened her eyes and smiled._

 _Hundreds of eyes leered, drawn like magnets to her tanned curvy body. Not skinny, but far from fat. She had the body of every femme fatale._

 _Katara scanned the crowd, and her eyes landed on a pair of golden ones._

 _They almost looked like a pair of feline eyes gleaming out from the darkness._

 _Bright and intense._

 _He was looking into her mind, organs, soul. Figuring out how they worked._

 _Her heart palpitated and slammed against her lungs, begging for release._

 _She drew in a shaky breath._

 _She couldn't breathe._

 _Couldn't move._

 _Just as she began to focus on his face, the puzzle pieces falling into place, a bright white spotlight shone on her and she pasted on a seductive smile._

" _GIVE IT UP FOR SUGAR QUEEN!" A man yelled, holding a handheld mic and leaping onto the stage._

 _Clad in a black tuxedo, he was classic and handsome… and absurdly rich._

 _He cleared his throat and spoke._

" _Let's start the bidding for her at $25,000 shall we?"_

Katara didn't tell Aang. Not about any of it.

She wished that she knew anything about herself. Where she lived, anything.

She wanted to go home.

Wherever home was.

He was staring at her, absorbed into her silence, for the chill of it froze every part of the room.

"Katara… is everything okay?" He asked, tentative, and caring way more about the answer than he should.

She curled her knees up under herself and spared him a glance but then looked down at the floor, chewing on her bottom lip in thought.

"I've just been having some weird dreams lately. I can't tell… if they're the real version of me or some version of me I'm dreaming up." Katara admitted. She left out the details but the gist was still the same.

Aang, to her great surprise, beamed. He looked so childlike when he smiled so large and wide like that.

"That's progress, Katara! Maybe you're dreaming of memories and that's a sign that your memory is returning!" Aang said. His voice was rushed in his excitement. He didn't notice that Katara visibly paled and stood.

"I think I'm too tired to talk. And new medication and all that." Katara lied and Aang nodded.

"Just know that I'm here for you. You have to be honest for my expertise to be a benefit to you." Aang said, suddenly professional again.

Katara stared at him in surprise.

He was smiling innocently.

For someone who seemed forever stuck in childhood, he always managed to surprise her with his intelligence and maturity.

Katara nodded. She gulped and was unnerved that somehow he managed to see through her.

As she exited the psychiatrist's office, the lights flickered and she paused.

The psychiatric ward was already permanently gray. The lights flickering like some cliché horror movie only aided in its already peculiar ambiance.

The section of the hospital was silent. No phones, nurses, doctors, or anything.

Quickly, she dashed towards her room, glancing over her shoulder every few steps.

Footsteps started up behind her and she whirled around in a panic.

A shadow stood there, cloaked in darkness.

She could not make out any features or any other identification.

Katara turned around and walked faster, blinking harshly a few times to bring herself to reality.

The footsteps continued and Katara picked up her pace.

The footsteps did too.

Katara broke into a light jog.

The footsteps did too.

Katara spared a stare over her shoulder.

The figure stopped just as she turned.

She knew whatever it was, it was smiling.

Katara turned, strong as usual, prepared to face whatever this was face on.

It wasn't real.

It wasn't logical.

She must be hallucinating.

At least that's what she thought until the shape let out a deep laugh and began tip toeing towards her like an animated cartoon or a villain in an old silent movie.

She would have laughed if the shape wasn't getting bigger. Menacing and overwhelming.

It stopped suddenly in its tracks and Katara exhaled a sigh of relief.

…

Then it rushed towards her.

Faster and larger than any person should be.

Katara screamed. She called out for help that she knew would never come.

She ran, her long and strong legs pumping.

Finally, just as it was upon her, she reached her room.

As she threw open the door, she screamed.

She didn't know which was worse, what was in the room, or what was behind her.

Inside Katara's room was the word "Murderer" written in blood on the wall, the floor, the ceiling.

Bodies of men, men dressed in suits, were everywhere.

Their throats were slashed, eyes gouged out, limbs missing.

Had she… done this?

She did not have much time to think about it as suddenly the mass of onyx was on her.

Katara felt her head slam into the floor.

She watched as a line of her blood oozed from her skull and bled into the ocean of crimson already on the floor.

The dark form above her turned her over, cradling her like a bride.

"Katara. You are doomed." It rumbled and then laughed. Deep and heartily.

The dark shape spread until it consumed all of the men, consumed all of the blood, consumed all of the room, and finally consumed all of her.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll update hopefully by tomorrow or Friday I promise. Love y'all! Here's cookies *passes out cookies*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Reality Rejection Service, thank you so much for the review! I promise that all your questions will be answered in due time! And you're right! Katara is in for a very rough ride. It's only going to go down from here. Kataang4eve, your review was so sweet! I actually began updating just because of you guys. I hope I don't disappoint y'all and the rest of the readers. ENJOY!

 **Secrets and Satin**

 _Chapter 3_

" _Don't break me down_

 _I've been traveling too long"_

 _Katara laughed loudly, her teeth straight and pearly white. Her husky voice rumbled and rolled as she giggled, clutching her stomach._

 _She sat in the center of a large room, her inky black red bottom Louis Vuitton clad feet thrown on top of the desk._

 _The person standing on the other side of the desk glared at her._

 _She read the contempt in their dark eyes and was amused by it._

 _She raised her hands in surrender._

" _Don't shoot the messenger!" Katara warned and then giggled again._

 _The young woman that was glaring at her only intensified her glare._

" _I'm the hidden weapon in this game. No one suspects the little girl with pale gray eyes to be one of the biggest dealers in the United States. Now, I've said this is his cut and this is his cut. If you don't believe me then maybe I'll seek employment elsewhere… and take my customers with me." The young Asian woman threatened._

 _She was petite._

 _Her hair was cut in a bob that framed her angled face._

 _As she said, her eyes were indeed gray. She had been born blind but had corrective surgery as soon as that technology was unavailable. Unfortunately, her eyes still remained an almost milky gray color but it was unique and gorgeous._

 _This also left her with a wonderful set of skills. As a young woman who was blind, she took extensive martial arts classes. She called herself ninja and the nickname stuck._

 _However, Katara preferred to call her by her real name, much to the smaller and younger woman's chagrin._

" _Toph Beifong, is that a threat?" Katara asked, shooting to her feet._

 _Katara stood above the woman regularly, but in heels she was a giant._

" _You bet your ass, Sugar Queen. Just like the ass you gave out to get here!" Toph quipped and Katara's mouth dropped open._

 _Then her face hardened._

 _She slammed her palms flat on the table. The force was so impressive that it shook and a small crack appeared._

" _We both know how I got here. We both know I use my assets for a roof over my head and food in my mouth but this business? He and I started. We made you. And if you go to anyone else there will be no more you. Clear?" Katara chirped, her voice pretty and light despite the menacing message that laid underneath._

 _The two stared at each other._

 _And then burst into laughter._

" _Thanks for the practice, Toph. I have to be prepared for when someone gets flip with me!" Katara complimented and Toph laughed before fist pumping her business partner and best friend._

" _I help you start this business and I've known you my whole life. I can't believe you used the nickname I made up for you when you were five for all this. I'm not judging you but… I am!" Toph smirked before going into her bag and pulling out a white powder and setting it down on the desk._

" _Well, they asked me my name and I panicked. I wasn't going to use my real name and so I wanted to use a more 'street name'-" Katara started and Toph snorted._

" _So you literally used the name that I used to call you as we played on our street?" Toph chided and the two women laughed._

 _Toph spread out the powder, pulled out a card, and began chopping it up._

 _Katara knew her role in this business._

 _Using wasn't one of them._

 _Toph knew this._

" _You know how I feel about using. Especially from your own supply." Katara reminded._

 _Toph rolled her eyes._

" _Why buy from someone else? It's smarter to use your own supply! On top of that, we need to celebrate you know what." Toph wiggled, raising her voice an octave at the end of her sentence._

 _Katara thought about what she was referencing and smiled._

 _Well, she did have reason to celebrate and what would one time hurt?_

 _Katara looked at Toph and inclined her head towards the table._

" _Like this?" Katara asked and Toph nodded, smirking in her usual way._

 _Katara snorted a line of the cocaine._

" _LIKE A PRO!" Toph cheered as Katara shook her head and wiped at her nose._

 _She understood the appeal immediately._

 _The effects were almost instantaneous._

 _Her pupils dilated._

 _She felt awake and alert and energized._

 _She felt immortal._

 _It seemed like her mouth would not move fast enough._

 _She owned the world._

 _She was the World._

 _Nothing would make her feel this good again._

When Katara came to, it felt like a morning after a night of partying. Her mind was heavy. Her head was pounding. The memory that hit her was disturbing.

Was she a… drug dealer? A prostitute? Who had she been?

Why couldn't she remember?

Tears of frustration welled in her eyes.

She just wanted to remember.

Even if all her memories were horrible, at least she'd know.

Suddenly, Katara muddled through the fog of her mind.

She tried to move and found that she could not.

Katara tried to stretch and shake her arms, for her whole body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, but when she tried to move her arms nothing happened.

Confusion added itself to the haze of her mind.

Then it was as if ice cold water splashed into her face as she remembered.

The bodies. The men. The sea of blood.

Katara screamed and tried to stand but found that she was unbalanced.

She could not stand. She could not move her arms, but why?

It was then that Katara looked down and she saw her worst nightmare.

A strait jacket.

She was in a strait jacket.

"NononononoNONONO!" Katara cried out as she fought against the restraints.

Padded walls and floors prevented her from gaining real balance, and she knew that she felt weighed down and foggy because she must have been drugged.

Suddenly, the door opened and there he was.

"Dr. Aang! Please help me." Katara mumbled, finding it difficult to move her lazy mouth to actually correctly form the words.

Aang's face was full of pity. She knew in that instant that he was not going to help her.

"Katara… you bolted from my office last night. Your nurse saw you and came towards you and you ran from her. Then, you got to your room and said that you saw dead men. When she tried to comfort you, you attacked her. We had to hold you to the ground and heavily sedate you." Aang explained.

"That's not true! There was this… shadow man thing stalking me! Then I opened my door and there were dead bodies everywhere. Then that thing attacked me. When I woke up I was here. I promise you that's the truth!" Katara explained, her words occasionally slurring and her sentences barely coherent.

"I'm so sorry Katara." Aang apologized, his big gray eyes full of sincerity as he stood up and left.

He returned a minute later with a needle.

Katara kicked out a legs but she was weak and small and no matter for the lean and toned man.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him so that she could not struggle.

Katara felt a needle plunge into her arm and she cried out in pain and surprise.

As her lids became heavy, Aang released her.

Katara flopped back onto her back onto the padded ground.

She felt Aang lift her and carry her to the bed.

His chivalry was not well received.

"I hate you." Katara whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Again, her world lapsed into darkness.

A/N: Well… that escalated quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Y'all rock! That is all!

 **Secrets and Satin**

 _Chapter 4_

" _I've been trying too hard_

 _With one pretty song"_

 _His almond eyes stared straight into her soul._

 _It was one thing she both loathed and loved about him._

 _He used those eyes to his advantage. They were the only thing about him that was truly and utterly expressive._

 _If he was angry, his eyes would scald like flames._

 _If he wanted her, his eyes caressed her like the gentle hands of a lover._

 _If he was sad, his eyes would focus on a blank point far away. They would become cold and hard. His eyes would freeze like ice._

 _He was a brutal man. Tough. Harsh. Violent. Stubborn._

 _But as she stood on that stage, him the only member in the audience, she realized how deep this had progressed. She realized the depth of the situation._

 _She realized she was scared of him and swept off her feet by him._

 _That terrified her._

 _He leaned forward. The spotlight that shone on her skin also pierced through the darkness, slightly illuminating him._

 _The circular burn that orbited around his left eye no longer jarred her. It was a part of him._

 _And she-_

" _Sing for me." He demanded, interrupting her thoughts before he settled back into the chair._

 _Katara drew in a shaky breath._

 _When she sang for him, he felt the closest to Heaven as he would ever be._

 _He knew what he was._

 _He knew what she was._

 _She was his angel._

 _Now he wanted to hear her voice._

" _Prince… I…" Katara faltered._

 _She knew his real name of course, but his name that was whispered throughout the country in scared hushed voices was his respected one so she tried to call him that more often than naught._

 _His dark hair fell into his eyes, making him even more handsome as he brushed it out of his face, highlighting his strong cheekbones and jaw. His large rough hands._

" _Sing." He demanded, grasping a cup of whiskey that sat on the table beside him._

 _Katara opened her mouth._

 _She didn't even have to pick a song._

 _The words flowed like water from her full lips._

" _I've been out on that open road_

 _You can be my full time, daddy white and gold_

 _Singing blues has been getting old_

 _You can be my full time, baby_

 _Hot or cold_

 _Don't break me down_

 _I've been traveling too long_

 _I've been trying too hard_

 _With one pretty song"_

 _And she was trying… harder than she ever had before._

 _They both knew why._

 _Katara closed her blue eyes as she sung._

 _Her husky voice was strong and rich. Like velvet her words covered the lyrics._

 _The man was lost in her voice. Her eyes. Her body. Her soul._

 _He was lost in her._

 _When she was finished she drew in a deep breath._

 _She always sang with all she had and after every song she felt empty yet fulfilled. It was a torturous feeling._

 _Singing was what she loved and singing was what got her here._

 _It was a blessing and a curse._

 _She smiled as the Prince clapped his hands together slowly._

 _They shared a moment then, the two of them._

 _At least until her phone went off._

 _She had left it in her purse, which happened to be sitting right next to the Prince._

 _He pulled it out of the handbag and plopped it on the table in front of him._

 _He raised an eyebrow at her._

" _It's Sokka."_

 _Katara felt her heart drop._

Aang sat there.

He held his tattooed head in his hands and was draped over his knees.

Slowly, he raised his head and stared at the person in front of him.

"I can't keep doing this to her. She deserves to know the truth!" Aang protested.

He was a calm man.

Raised in a monastery he tried to remember his teachings. All the things that he had been taught and raised to be.

The person in front of him remained silent.

Their eyes cold.

"This is the best option for her." They said, crossing their arms.

"What are you so scared that she'll remember? Do you know how far I'm sticking my neck out here? I could lose my license, my house, my-!" Aang started but the person interrupted.

"Your wife?" The person finished and Aang's jaw dropped.

"You're doing this for selfish reasons, Doctor. I'm doing this for her own good. I don't care about your family or your history. I care about her. So you do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't remember!" The person ordered as they slammed their hand onto the table.

Aang flinched. The truth was evident. His secret was just tossed out in the air like nothing. The truth suffocated him.

He really thought he knew who he was and yet… hearing someone else say the truth out loud made him reevaluate everything.

"I can't keep doing this for much longer. Everyday it's like she remembers a piece… she's going to piece it together and then what?" Aang asked.

"Then it's the end for you. We made a deal. I have documentation of that deal. Let Katara start a new life. Let her be healthy. Let her be happy. And protect her. That's our deal. If you break that, I will break you. I will ruin your life." The person warned.

Aang lost the color in his face and wanted nothing more than to fight back. Stand his ground. He just wasn't made that way.

The person stood and left, leaving Aang to wonder if he was doing the right thing.

He was in so deep now.

With a sigh he stood.

He walked towards Katara's padded room.

His gray eyes welled with compassion as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Aang saw her curled up, tears were falling down her face.

What was she remembering?

He didn't know what was right or wrong.

The monks always told him that the truth lied in not hues of black or white but in shades of gray.

That's what Aang told himself as he injected some more medication into her petite yet toned arm.

It was for her own good.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There will be a new chapter soon!


End file.
